el comienzo
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Harry es novio de Ginny pero se da cuenta que ama a alguien mas, alguien que siempre estuvo con él,en los momentos mas dificiles y felices de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es antes DH el final no me gustó así que hice esta historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío snif snif es de ,

EL COMIENZO

Cap1. Comenzando una vida

Era el primer día de la nueva vida de Harry, Voldemort había muerto hace apenas el verano pasado, la batalla casi lo deja muerto, si no hubiera tenido a ella a su lado, no habría sabido que hacer, ella era en verdad una fortaleza ,pero desde que termino la guerra y su regreso a Hogwarts no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione, la razón él seguía estando de novio con Ginny, ella cuando Ron ,Hermione y él regresaron a la madriguera la pequeña pelirroja apareció y sin más lo beso enfrente de toda su familia.

Ginny en los últimos días no soportaba escuchar hablar a Hermione se ponía de mal humor y salía con un comentario desagradable referente a ella, que si su cabello parecía de escoba, que si no sabía vestir bonito, que si no se maquillaba, que si era una sabelotodo y creía que siempre tenía la razón.

Harry en verdad no la soportaba ,no era la chica del que él se había enamorado hacía mas de un año, ya no era divertida, era simplemente una niña caprichosa y odiosa. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella solo lo quería por el nombre que tenía, no por ser Harry, simplemente Harry, ella era feliz si venían y le hacían una entrevista o algo parecido, si recibía regalos "por ser la fuente de inspiración de Potter en la última batalla", si ahora se daba cuenta no era como los otros de su familia, no ella era interesada y dominante.

-Ginny tenemos que hablar es importante-viendo como la pelirroja compraba unas cosas en Honeydukes,que la verdad no sabía para que servian,hubiera sido preferible estar con Hermione en la librería

-es necesario en este momento? -viendo y probandose unos brazaletes- mira no crees que son lindos? Me gustaría tenerlos. +viendo a harry como diciendole,compramelos*

-es de verdad importante Ginny tenemos que hablar, es urgente

-podemos hablar en la escuela Harry, si me los llevo me los envuelve, Harry paga,¿no es verdad cielo?

Harry miro a Ginny con tristeza y pago los brazaletes, el ya se había dado cuenta se fue por el fisico,ella se parecía a su madre físicamente, pero por lo poco que sabía de ella era como Hermione,SU Hermione, la chica que no tuvo miedo de ir al ministerio para salvar a Sirius aunque todo fue una trampa,la chica que creyó en el cuando salió su nombre en el Cáliz,la mujer que lo ayudo a salvar a Sirius, la mujer que lo salvó de la muerte cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort. Si esa era Hermione la chica mas linda del mundo.

Saliendo de la tienda él y Ginny se dirigieron a las tres escobas, ahí verían a Hermione y Ron con su novia Luna,la verdad quería hablar con ella y decirle que ya no quería seguir con ella, que ya no la quería,que ya se había dado cuenta que a la que amaba era a Hermione y que quería que siguieran siendo amigos.

En verdad Gin tenemos que hablar,antes de llegar con los chidos

-Harry y yo te dije que hablabamos en el colegio*viendo el brazalete que tenía en la muñeca. Si es precioso verdad? Gracias cariño

-bueno Gin, tu no quieres hablar,pero yo si, lo nuestro no esta funcionando, quiero que terminemos


	2. listo para algo nuevo

Cap 2. Listo para algo nuevo,

Gin tu no quieres hablar pero yo si, lo nuestro no esta funcionando, quiero que terminemos.

- terminar? Terminar Harry? Estas loco? Tu me diste tu palabra que te casarías conmigo y la vas a cumplir, te haré que la cumplas*lo decía una Ginny casi histérica*

-Gin yo no te amo, ya no, eres una buena chica, pero para alguien más no para mí, entiéndelo por favor.

-Es por ella? Es por esa sangre sucia inmunda no es cierto, por la idiota de Hermione.

- no te voy a permitir que insultes a Hermione, Ginebra, no insultaras a la única mujer que yo amo y siempre la amare.

- te vas a arrepentir de esto Potter, te arrepentirás por dejarme por esa asquerosa * su rostro se había transformado, sus lindas facciones estaban distorsionadas por un odio que no se podía describir.

Sin mas se retiro del lugar maldiciendo a Harry y Hermione, ya se las pagarían vería la forma de hacerles pagar por la humillación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, si pensaría en algo al fin y al cabo ella era inteligente y había muchas chicas que no apreciaban a Hermione.

Harry se dirigió a las tres escobas ahí estarían sus amigos y ella, quería verla, estar con ella, simplemente la amaba, si creo que la primer vez que dio cuenta de eso fue en el viaje en busca de los horrocruxes . Si ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de él y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, al final los encontraron, y pudieron destruir a Voldemort, la lucha casi lo mata, pero al final escucho su voz, diciéndole. Harry, tu puedes, yo creo en ti, confió en ti. Si la voz de su ángel y de su conciencia, ya que sabía que era su voz la que siempre le decía que fuera prudente, que no hiciera tal o cual cosa,

Llego al local y estaban ahí, tendría que decirle Ron sobre lo de su hermana, no sabía cual sería su reacción, pero la enfrentaría, no creía que Ron fuera tan terrible como Voldemort.

-hola chico -dijo el moreno sentandose junto a Hermione- que tal el día ya ordenaron?

-te pedí una cerveza de mantequilla harry- le dijo la chica de cabellos castaños- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-bueno ella tuvo que regresar al castillo- el chico veía con aprensión a Ron- bueno se van a enterar de todas maneras, le pedí que terminaramos-

El pelirrojo que estaba sentado enfrente de él se le quedo mirando con una expresión de enojo

-se puede saber por que? Dime Harry, primero la ilusionas,haciendole creer que aun la querias

- Ron, ella fue la que quizó creerlo, es mas cuando regresamos a casa despues de vencer a Voldemort ella fue quien se lanzó a besarme, no yo a ella.

-pero se lo podias haber dicho despues no? Sacarla de su error,y no ilusionarla Harry.

- yo creo cariño. Que Harry hizo lo correcto-dijo una voz soñadora- es más Harry te felicito, con Gin nunca hubieras sido feliz, si la chica que tu amas, te hiciera caso apuesto que serían muy felices.

-luna, tu lo justificas?+Ron se oia molesto*

-simplemente dijo Ron, que si tu amigo no es feliz, tu hermana tampoco lo sería estando con un chico que ama a otra chica,*moviendo su bebida*

- esta bien, creo que si es lo mejor.

-gracias por comprender Ron, yo no queria hacerle daño Ginny,*dijo el ojiverde*

-espero que Ginny este bien,creo que sera bueno que hable con ella, se debe de estar sintiendo mal - dijo Hermione con aspecto preocupado-

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron conviviendo de manera alegre en las tres escobas, Harry sonreia de nuevo desde que habían terminado con quien ustedes saben, si era feliz por que estaba con ella, y aunque por el momento solo fueran amigos no le importaba, esperaria el día de que pudiera declararsele a su mejor amiga y pedirle que fuera su novia y mas importante aun decirle que la amaba y quería compartir su vida con ella.

Si ya llegaria el día mientras tanto la conquistaria y le haría saber que ella era lo más importante de su vida, que si dejo a Ginny durante la guerra para mantenerla alejada, pero se dio cuenta de que a ella la había llevado para protegerla de cerca,si teniendola cerca era la mejor manera de proteccion.

El la amaba y se lo diria día a día con pequeños detalles. Amaba al bello angel que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Mientras en Hogwarts Ginny mandaba una carta con un destinataria que no se podia ver

Aquí termina este segundo capitulo,espero que les guste y pronto subiere el tercero

Cap 3: llego un rival

- se que tu todavía la amas, asi que lucha por ella

- pero por que, quieres verla infeliz?

-me quito lo que mas quiero, y deseo vengarme.


End file.
